Another Story
Another Story is a new game mode that was released with the 2.0.0 update. It is described by SNK as a way to get units from old Extra Ops for players who were unable to get them while that Extra Ops was up. Gameplay The player's deck in Another Story have a unique mechanic; the units in that deck must be aligned with the faction that the story belongs to. This means if you are playing the Ptolemaic Army stories, you are restricted to Ptolemaic Army units, such as Yoshino and Caroline. Units from other factions cannot be used in that story, and the Soldier Camp is disabled. (Exception is SP story wherein players can used any faction deck, but cannot use Soldier Camp) In addition, the player is also provided a unit that is critical to that storyline. The strength of the provided unit varies depending on the difficulty setting. Team bonuses will affect them if applicable. Each chapter has four levels, with the last level containing the boss in that story. After the first story in each faction is completed, you can continue on the same story on a higher difficulty or continue to another faction. So if the player wants to try a story on "Hell" difficulty, they would have to beat that chapter on both Normal and Hard first. The amount of sorties needed for the missions are 10 on normal, 20 on hard and 30 on hell. As of 4.0.0, there are no limits to how many times a player can participate. Prior to this, only three tries were given each day a set of additional tries (another three tries) could be bought for 100 medals. There are five factions; Regular Army, Rebel Army, Ptolemaic Army, Aliens and Independent factions. Rewards in the levels include the old Extra Ops unit (and items in some cases), MSP, and some unit parts. Completing levels on normal difficulty award a unit, while completing on hard and hell give medals. A secret ending is unlocked at each chapter by completing that chapter on all difficulties with S Rank. The Extra Ops unit is always the boss of that chapter. Stories Currently, there are six stories available: Regular Army, Rebel Army, Ptolemaic Army, the Aliens (added in 2.1.0), the Independent faction (added in 2.2.0), and the SP story (added in 2.9.0). Regular Army Rebel Army Ptolemaic Army Space Army Independent SP Shop As of the 2.11.0 update, there is a shop in Another Story. It provides the boss unit of each respective story, alongside various units that are featured in them. For gameplay reasons, the shop does not hold units from the Box Crank and units that are still in the Medal/VIP Crank (with the lone exception of Roberto Nicola). Buying boss parts are not recommended unless desired, as they still require items in order to be used properly. Pre-acquisition units should be bought if the player decides that they are useful in their decks and/or are nearing an evolution frame. All purchases are one-time only. It will unlock the unit if not already obtained. If already obtained, the player gains parts equal to the amount required that would be needed to unlock it. As of update 4.0.0, the prices on units have been changed. If the unit was bought back before the 4.0.0 update, you can now buy the same unit again, still once-only purchase though. Static prices: *Super Rare - 2800 medals (80 parts, previously 3200 medals) *Rare - 600 medals (30 parts, previously 900 medals) *Normal- 20000 MSP (10 parts, previously 200 medals) Category:Metal Slug Attack game modes